


Strawberries & Cigarettes.

by aboutdemots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, beaucoup de cigarettes, encore la mer et l'été, et de fraises, inspiré de "Strawberries & cigarettes"
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutdemots/pseuds/aboutdemots
Summary: "Blue eyes, black jeans,Lighters and candy, I've been a fool,But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you."Harry est (extrêmement) obsédé par Louis qui boit énormément de liqueur de fraises et sent la cigarette.Son odeur lui colle à la peau. La fraise et le parfum de Louis.Il reste là. Partout sur lui.Contre sa peau. Sur ses lèvres. Son corps. Sa langue. Ses cheveux.La fraise, la cigarette et son odeur corporelle qui émane de son tee-shirt.Os inspiré de la chanson "Strawberries & Cigarettes" de Troye Sivan pour le film "Love, Simon."





	Strawberries & Cigarettes.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour ce très (très) long os, je me suis énormément inspirée de la chanson "Strawberries & cigarettes" de Troye Sivan pour la B.O de "Love, Simon." Pour ce très (très) long os, je me suis énormément inspirée de la chanson "Strawberries & cigarettes" de Troye Sivan pour la B.O de "Love, Simon." Je vous conseille l'écoute de ce morceau durant votre lecture, peut-être pour vous plonger un peu plus dans l'ambiance que j'ai voulu instaurer ici.  
> J'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira, malgré sa longueur. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, j'essaie de corriger au maximum les trente pages Open Office... Je n'ai pas voulu le diviser en plusieurs parties, parce qu'elles ne seraient pas tellement égales. Et je voulais tout vous donner d'un coup. 
> 
> Merci encore à ceux qui me lisent, qui me donnent leur avis, qui prennent le temps de tout lire.  
> On se retrouve bientôt pour d'autres projets.

 

Ses doigts autour de sa cigarette, il joue avec son briquet et regarde les autres danser sur la piste, boire, discuter. Il est seul, assit sur une chaise longue. Zayn l’a abandonné pour une jeune fille qui n’a pas cessé de lui faire lui lancer des regards brûlants depuis le début de la soirée. Cela fait une demi-heure que son ami s’est éclipsé et il devine qu’il ne reviendra pas d’aussitôt.

 

Honnêtement, il s’ennuie. A part boire trois verres de bière, deux de vodka-coca et fumer, il n’a pas grand-chose à faire. Zayn l’a fait venir avec lui. Et il l’a laissé seul. Au milieu d’un trentaine de personnes qu’il ne connaît pas. Que des visages inconnus.

 

Autant quitter cet endroit. Vingt trois heures dix huit, la soirée bat son plein. Elle a commencé il y a deux heures, et il a l’impression d’être là depuis une éternité. Trop longtemps déjà. D’ailleurs, il ne sait même pas qui fête son anniversaire. Ou ce qu’il fait réellement là.

 

Il fait un mouvement pour se lever juste au moment où quelqu’un s’approche de lui. Le garçon se laisse tomber sur le siège à côté de lui, pose son verre en plastique au sol, tend sa cigarette.

 

– Tu peux allumer ma cigarette s’il te plaît ?

 

Étonné qu’on lui adresse la parole, il tourne la tête vers le nouveau venu. La première chose qui le frappe sont ses yeux bleu océan. Et une touche de gris au fond. La mer au bord d’une tempête imminente. Son regard cobalt glisse vers son briquet avec lequel il joue encore. Un sourire taquin s’anime sur le coin de ses fines lèvres.

 

– Mon briquet est vide. Et les autres sont bien trop ivres, j’ai peur qu’ils me brûlent le visage à la place.

– Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire que je ne le suis pas aussi ?

 

Le sourire du jeune homme s’élargit. Il fait tourner la cigarette entre ses doigts, Harry tire une bouffée de la sienne, ses yeux ancrés dans les siens. Ceux de l’inconnu brillent d’amusement.

 

– Déjà, tu arrives à me répondre c’est un début. Tout a l’heure j’ai demandé un verre de rhum à un gars il a manqué de me vomir dessus.

 

A son tour, Harry étire ses lèvres en un sourire. Son voisin porte sa cigarette entre ses lèvres, Harry tend la main et enclenche le système. La flamme brûle le bout quelques secondes et quand il abaisse son bras, un tout petit cercle rouge se forme à l’extrémité de la cigarette. Il tire une bouffée puis le regarde, dans les yeux lui aussi.

 

Dans un geste lent, il avance sa main délicate et remet en place une boucle qui tombe sur le front de Harry, un peu devant son œil. Oeil dont la couleur profonde rappelle celle de la pierre précieuse de béryl. Pour ce qui est de Harry, il n’est pas assez sobre pour émettre la moindre réaction. Son regard est toujours plongé dans celui de son voisin.

 

Un regard envoûtant. Fascinant. Pétillant. Ensorceleur.

 

Un être éclatant d’une beauté naturelle. D’un charme flamboyant à en rendre jaloux le soleil. Même les étoiles ne brillent pas autant que lui, mais Harry se dit que ça doit forcément être l’alcool aussi. Dans son sang autant que dans celui du nouvel arrivant.

 

– Qu’est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ?

– J’allais… partir.

– La fête ne te plaît pas ?

– Je ne connais personne.

– Je m’appelle Louis.

 

Le jeune homme tend sa main libre à Harry, son sourire n’a pas quitté ses lèvres. Harry le regarde quelques secondes sans bouger. Il coince sa cigarette entre ses lèvres rosées puis vient serrer la main de Louis. Quand il reprend la parole, sa voix est légèrement rocailleuse, l’alcool encore une fois :

 

– Moi Harry.

– Alors, Harry donc, tu es venu seul ?

– Non, un ami m’a amené avec lui car il connaissait la sœur de celui dont c’est l’anniversaire. Je ne sais même pas qui c’est d’ailleurs, ça craint totalement. Puis c’est nul et stupide comme soirée, la musique fait mal à la tête, ils n’ont pas de joint et il y a déjà deux personnes qui ont vomi. Au moins, l’alcool a bon goût, je leur accorde ça.

 

Un éclair imperceptible passe dans le regard de Louis, son sourire s’affine et il prend une autre bouffée de sa cigarette. De sa main libre, il saisit son verre en plastique et le tend à Harry.

 

– Tu as goûté la liqueur de fraises ?

– Non.

– Tiens, essaie. C’est rafraîchissant.

 

Sa cigarette toujours entre ses doigts, Harry emprunte son gobelet. Le liquide à l’intérieur a la substance transparente et rouge d’un vin. Toutefois, il peut déjà humer l’arôme de la fraise. Il l’apporte à ses lèvres et la boisson est effectivement bien plus fraîche que sa bière ou sa vodka. Le goût de la fraise reste sur le bout de sa langue, contre son palais qui crépite de cette sensation fruité. A présent, la chaleur de l’été lui paraît bien moins lourde. L’air est plus supportable tout d’un coup.

 

Après avoir redonné son verre à Louis, il passe sa langue entre ses lèvres et recueille ainsi les dernières gouttes de ce breuvage. La chaleur lui monte aux joues et l’alcool un peu à la tête aussi. Pendant quelques courtes secondes, il s’autorise à fermer les paupières. Il sent l’odeur de la cigarette, celle qu’il porte à ses lèvres et celle que Louis fume. Toujours à côté de lui.

 

La chaleur de l’été lui colle à la peau, il a bien envie de retirer sa chemise aux motifs floraux japonais dont les trois premiers boutons sont ouverts. Et au fond l’enlever ne changerait rien, puisqu’iloffre déjà une vue tout à fait tentatrice et indécente sur son torse bronzé.Puis ses tatouages, les deux oiseaux sur ses clavicules et le haut du papillon au niveau de son ventre. Ceux sur ses bras également, il ne les compte plus, il les aime tous. Louis les regarde quelques secondes, Harry laisse traîner ses yeux sur ceux dessinés à même la peau halée de Louis. Ils ne sont pas moins nombreux.

 

– Tu as aimé, alors ?

 

Harry hausse un sourcil, tire encore sur sa cigarette. Ensuite, il regarde Louis avec la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte. Louis retient un rire, mais le coin de ses lèvres se cornent dans un sourire narquois. Il répète, d’une voix sirupeuse, et plus lentement :

 

– La liqueur, tu as aimé ?

– Ça va, c’est fruité et frais.

 

Et soudain, Harry a envie de se pencher et de venir passer le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres rosées. Savoir si elles aussi ont cet arôme sucré de fraise. Dans un but purement expérimental, bien sûr. Il se racle la gorge et détourne le regard vers son gobelet de bière. Plus il y réfléchit, plus il se dit qu’il devrait arrêter de consommer de l’alcool quand un joli garçon traîne dans les parages.

 

Mais, pour sa défense, en arrivant, il est directement allé avec Zayn se servir un verre. Puis il a passé le reste des deux heures sur la chaise longue dans le jardin, ne cherchant pas à faire connaissance avec les autres. Ce n’est pas réellement la bonne manière de créer des liens et se faire des amis. Toutefois, personne avant Louis n’est venu vers lui.

 

Puis Harry fronce les sourcils, parce que Louis ne semble pas vouloir repartir danser avec les autres ou entrer dans une quelconque conversation. Il reste là. Il fume, il boit son verre de liqueur de fraise. Et de temps en temps, il jette un regard au bouclé à ses côtés.

 

– Et toi, tu es tout seul aussi ?

 

Louis ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais est interrompu par l’arrivée de Zayn. D’un pas vigoureux, il comble les quelques mètres qui le sépare des deux jeunes hommes. Un sourire ravi prend place sur son visage métissé.

 

– Ah, Haz, tu as fait connaissance avec Louis à ce que je vois ! Tu lui as souhaité un bon anniversaire j’espère ?

 

Bon…

Anniversaire…

 

Il n’a pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour comprendre que Louis est l’organisateur et le sujet de cette fête. Les joues de Harry s’enflamment subitement, flambent de honte. Il n’ose plus tourner son regard vers Louis dont il sent, pourtant, les yeux brûlants et inquisiteurs trouer sa peau. Zayn ne s’en compte d’absolument rien, il prend le verre de son ami et le termine.

 

– Sinon, je crois que je vais rester cette nuit, j’ai un peu trop bu et Léa compte passer aussi la nuit ici alors… Vaut mieux prévenir que guérir, pas vrai ?

 

La cerise sur le gâteau. Il ne peut pas rêver mieux. Par chance, une voix féminine appelle Louis et il se relève du siège pour retourner à l’intérieur de la maison. Harry profite de cet instant de liberté pour se lever, il écrase sa cigarette sous sa semelle de chaussure puis s’adresse à son ami.

 

– Je vais rentrer.

– Quoi, déjà ?

– Oui, je ne me sens pas bien.

– Tu ne peux pas conduire comme ça…

– Je vais appeler un taxi, ou ma mère, t’en fais pas.

– Fais attention à toi, Haz.

 

Harry hoche la tête, serre rapidement Zayn dans ses bras et s’éclipse. Il passe aussi inaperçu que lorsqu’il est entré. Une fois dehors, au calme, seul, il prend son téléphone et appelle une agence de taxi. A cette heure là, sa mère doit sûrement être en pyjama en train de dormir. Il ne va pas la réveiller pour si peu, et il la connaît elle va probablement se faire un sang d’encre.

 

La femme au bout du fil l’informe qu’un taxi sera là sous une dizaine de minutes. Il raccroche, s’appuie contre le muret et s’allume une nouvelle cigarette. Le goût de la fraise ne disparaît pas de sa papille ou de ses lèvres. Il ne cesse d’y passer sa langue et il la sent toujours partout sur lui. Autour de lui.

 

Sa tête lui tourne, il n’aurait pas dû boire aussi rapidement ses verres de vodka. Et surtout, il n’aurait pas dû fumer la moitié de son paquet de cigarettes. Il pensait pouvoir se contenter de joints à cette fête, mais apparemment ce n’est pas son jour de chance.

 

– Tu pars ?

 

Harry sursaute légèrement et lâche un soupire. Il n’a même pas entendu Louis arriver derrière lui. Il s’installe à ses côtés contre le muret, son verre de liqueur entre les doigts et sa cigarette dans l’autre. L’odeur de la fraise les englobe. Harry hoche la tête, silencieusement. Ils fument quelques secondes, en silence.

 

Au loin, ils entendent rire. La musique est tamisée par les murs de la maison, mais les portes ouvertes sur le jardin permettent d’en distinguer une bonne partie. Toutefois, Harry se contente de murmurer, le regard sur le sol :

 

– Je suis désolé, pour ce que j’ai dis sur ta fête.

– Non, tu as raison, elle est un peu... plate. C’est ma sœur, surtout, qui a insisté pour la faire.

– Tu ne voulais pas ?

– Pas trop. Mais maintenant, je regrette un peu moins.

– Oh.

 

Sans même tourner le visage, Harry sent les iris incandescent de Louis sur lui. Ses joues s’animent de la même chaleur qu’un peu plus tôt. L’alcool décuple les sensations. Louis termine sa cigarette, l’écrase contre le muret. Il porte son verre à ses lèvres et boit les quelques gorgées qui lui restent.

 

Harry posent ses yeux sur lui, ses joues sont rosées et une mèche de ses cheveux de plume lui colle au front. Sa beauté, sous la lumière de la lune et du lampadaire à quelques mètres de là, est à couper le souffle. Ses épaules sont découvertes par le tee-shirt gris sans manches qu’il porte, et son jean noir épouse parfaitement les formes de ses jambes et ses hanches. Harry se perd dans sa contemplation et n’en est tiré uniquement lorsque la voix claire de Louis résonne :

 

– Merci d’être passé, tout de même.

 

Comme il ne sait pas quoi répondre, Harry hoche la tête lentement. La nicotine lui gratte la gorge. Ils fument encore un petit peu, Harry se demande pourquoi Louis reste là. Mais il ne sait pas réellement s’il doit lui poser la question. Une voiture se fait entendre, le taxi avance devant la rue et Harry se redresse. Il tend sa cigarette à Louis. Quand il la prend, ses petits doigts chauds frôlent les siens.

 

Puis il ouvre la portière arrière du taxi arrêté devant lui. Il se retourne juste avant de rentrer, Louis a sa cigarette entre les lèvres et ses yeux indigo ancré sur lui. Harry trouve le courage de dire :

 

– Bon anniversaire Louis.

 

Et il ferme la portière derrière lui, sur le sourire sincère de Louis et ses yeux pétillants.

 

Le taxi s’éloigne, mais la saveur de la fraise sur les lèvres de Harry se fait de plus en plus intense.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Vingt deux heures trente six, Harry est allongé sur son lit. Il tourne les pages de son livre au fil de sa lecture et ses yeux dévorent chaque mot. Quatorze jours avant, il était à une soirée et il y a rencontré Louis. Depuis, il ne cesse de penser à lui. A ses yeux. Et ses lèvres qui ont sûrement le goût de la fraise. Le lendemain de cette soirée, il a peut-être tourné à l’obsession et est allé acheter de la liqueur de fraises et des barquettes de ce fruit.

Au fond, il espère pouvoir y retrouver le goût de cette soirée.

Le goût de la fraîcheur.

Le goût de Louis.

 

Son portable vibre à côté de lui et il soupire. Après avoir refermé son livre, il saisit son téléphone et ouvre le message de Zayn.

 

_Hey, ça te dit de venir sur la plage pour une petite soirée ? Il y a de l’alcool et des joints._

 

Depuis la soirée, Harry n’a plus réellement envie de sortir. Et même si boire autre chose que la liqueur de fraise le tente bien, il n’est pas motivé. Son meilleur ami parvient à s’amuser sans lui, ce n’est pas la première soirée où il se rend seul. Et Zayn n’est pas dérangé par cette solitude, sa capacité à faire des rencontres est assez remarquable. Il rencontre toujours de nouvelles personnes, rentre dans des conversations et s’amuse. Harry n’a pas cette chance.

 

Au moment où il allait envoyer sa réponse, son téléphone vibre à nouveau entre ses doigts. Ces quatre mots suffisent à lui donner l’envie de venir :

 

_Louis est là aussi !_

 

Harry ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, il répond à Zayn qu’il se met en route et se lève de son lit. En dix minutes, il se prépare. Une simple chemise blanche, un jean noir serré. Ses boucles sont en désordres, mais il trouve cela assez séduisant, alors il les laisse ainsi.

 

Au salon, sa mère est assise dans le canapé devant une émission avec un magazine et son père s’amuse avec un jeu de cartes sur la table basse. Ils regardent leur fils arriver, mettre ses chaussures.

 

– Où est-ce que tu vas ?

– Je peux sortir voir Zayn ?

– Mon chéri, il est assez tard. Et on pensait jouer ensemble en famille, après. Ta sœur ne devrait pas tarder à revenir d…

– Je n’ai pas envie.

– Ça fait un moment qu’on a pas passé du temps tout ensemble. Tu es toujours dehors, toute la journée et tu rentres tard le soir.

– J’ai vingt ans maman, plus cinq.

– Est-ce que tu vois quelqu’un ? C’est pour ça que tu n’est jamais là ?

– Non, laissez tomber. Je vais dormir en fait.

 

Sans chercher à engager une conversation avec ses parents, il remonte dans sa chambre. Même si Harry n’est pas réellement du genre à leur désobéir, il ne peut pas se résoudre à ne pas y aller.

 

Louis est là.

Louis l’attend.

Louis et ses maudites fraises.

 

Alors, il ouvre la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle donne directement sur le jardin arrière. Il est au premier étage, mais la distance avec le sol n’est pas énorme. Puis, ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il fait le mur.

 

Il y a deux ans, un soir, Zayn organisait une soirée d’anniversaire. Les parents de Harry avaient refusé qu’il s’y rende car ça se passait sur la plage, tard dans la nuit, et assez loin de la maison. Harry ne voulait manquer ça pour rien au monde, il était descendu par sa fenêtre et avait rejoins la fête. Une des meilleures soirées de sa vie. Inoubliable. Et ses parents ne s’étaient rendus compte de rien.

 

Aujourd’hui, il se retrouve sur l’herbe du jardin et un sourire orne ses lèvres. L’adrénaline, l’excitation grimpe dans ses veines. Discrètement, il saute au dessus de la barrière qui sépare leur jardin de la rue et la maison mitoyenne. Et là, il se met à courir.

 

Il court à en avoir mal aux jambes.

Aux poumons.

Aux joues à force de rire et sourire.

A le voir ainsi, les autres le prendraient pour un idiot.

Mais il n’y prête même pas attention.

Il court jusqu’à la plage.

Jusqu’au bar que Zayn lui a indiqué, face à la mer.

 

Quand il arrive, son souffle est bruyant et en alerte. Il ne s’est jamais senti aussi bien.

Son coeur bat la chamade à l’intérieur de sa poitrine.

Ses boucles collent à son visage légèrement en sueur.

Sa chemise épouse, s’accroche à son dos humide par l’effort.

Il ne cherche pas à savoir pourquoi il a couru et lorsqu’il s’approche de Zayn, celui-ci ne lui demande pas non plus. A la place, il dépose un rapide baiser sur son front et lui donne un verre de bière.

Harry n’a pas besoin de demander, il n’a jamais besoin de demander. Son ami sait toujours tout sans que les mots ne soient nécessaires. Zayn lui indique déjà :

 

– Louis est à l’intérieur. Il revient avec des boissons.

 

Et c’est vrai. Louis sort du bar, avec quatre gobelets de bière entre ses petites mains. Plus flamboyant que jamais. Un rire harmonieux sort d’entre ses lèvres tandis qu’il distribue les boissons. La peau de ses yeux forme des petits plis aux coins de ceux-ci tellement sa joie est éclatante. Après avoir donné celle du métis, son regard se pose sur Harry. Son sourire ne fait que s’agrandir.

 

– Salut.

– Bonsoir.

– Tu es venu alors ?

– Oui.

– Viens avec moi sur la plage.

 

Harry a envie de lui dire qu’il le suit partout où il veut l’emmener. Mais à la place des niaiseries qui pourraient déjà lui franchir les lèvres, alors qu’il n’a pas encore touche une seule goutte d’alcool, il hoche la tête docilement.

 

En marchant, il boit une bonne gorgée de sa bière presque tiède. Ils s’assoient à même le sable encore chaud. Louis pose son verre entre ses jambes repliées. Harry se retient de sourire en remarquant qu’elles sont bientôt à moitié plus courtes que les siennes. Louis attrape un joint coincé derrière son oreille et l’allume avec son briquet. Harry l’interroge :

 

– Un nouveau ?

– Je ne l’ai jamais perdu.

 

Au vu du sourire taquin et du regard de même nature que lui lance Louis, le bouclé tourne directement la tête. Ses jouent se réchauffent à nouveau. Pourtant il n’a pas encore trop bu. Il n’ose plus reposer ses yeux sur lui pendant un moment. A la place, il observe la mer noire du soir. Presque effrayante, on ne la voit pas venir.

 

– Tiens.

 

C’est uniquement quand la voix de Louis se fait entendre que Harry ose le regarder. Il sent déjà l’odeur du joint lui monter aux narines, envahir ses sens. Il le prend entre ses doigts, le porte à ses lèvres humides de bière.

 

Il regarde Louis.

Louis qui fait des ronds de fumée avec ses lèvres.

Louis qui sourit, fier de lui.

Louis qui n’a pas peur de la vie ou du ridicule.

Louis qui s’appuie dans le sable sur son coude et observe Harry savourer, goûter le joint.

 

Le goût est fort. Il tousse un peu, lui rend et souffle la fumée devant lui.

Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, Louis lui tend son verre. Harry fronce les sourcils mais le prend. C’est encore une fois l’odeur de la fraise qui lui envahit les narines et le palais.

Peut-être que Louis ne boit que ça. De la liqueur de fraises. Et il faut vraiment que Harry cesse d’y goûter, sinon il ne va plus vouloir venir récupérer la saveur qu’à même ses lèvres.

 

Assurément déjà éméché, Louis continue de faire des ronds avec la fumée produite par son absorption du joint. Du coin de l’oeil, Harry le regarde et le trouve divinement attirant. Pourtant, il est affalé dans le sable, les fines mèches de ses cheveux tombent devant ses yeux dont les iris azurs sont dilatés. Mais il est excessivement délicat et séduisant, d’une manière totalement désinvolte.

 

Harry est brutalement tiré de sa contemplation par des rires. Et des cris. Et Louis qui se lève d’un coup en renversant un peu de sa liqueur sur le sable.

 

– On va se baigner, tu viens ?

– Maintenant ?

– Pourquoi pas ?

 

Louis hausse les épaules et lui donne le joint avant de courir vers la mer rejoindre les autres. Ils se baignent encore tout habillés. Harry préfère rester là, assit, à les observer. Il reprend quelques bouffées du joint et ferme ses paupières quelques secondes. Si ce n’était pas pour Louis, il ne serait sûrement pas venu.

Il n’aurait pas bravé l’interdiction de ses parents ni escaladé la barrière du jardin.

Il n’aurait jamais acheté une bouteille de liqueur de fraise pour en boire dans sa chambre, en cachette, et ainsi toujours se rappeler le goût que peut avoir Louis.

 

Puis il en a assez de réfléchir, se torturer l’esprit. Tant pis, il se jette à l’eau. Il ne peut avoir peur toute sa vie de se mouiller. Il se lève, pose leurs verres au sol et écrase le reste de joint. D’un pas rapide, il se dirige dans l’eau. Avant d’y entrer, il retire tout de même ses chaussures et les laisse au sec sur le sable. La mer est à la bonne température, colle directement ses vêtements à sa peau. La fraîcheur lui fait du bien, il se sent frissonner. Mais le regard de Louis posé sur lui le brûle intérieurement. Il se sent fondre à la vitesse d’une glace au soleil.

 

Tout en nageant quelques brasses, il rejoint Louis au milieu de l’eau, au milieu des autres qui s’amusent. Les vagues remuent sous les mouvements. Certains s’arrosent, d’autres se sautent sur les épaules pour faire semblant de se couler. Puis il sent les doigts de Louis tapoter son épaule, délicatement.

 

– Tu as peur de mouiller tes jolies boucles ?

 

Harry fronce les sourcils et secoue la tête en le regardant, lui ne cesse de sourire. Son visage toujours illuminé, animé par cet air amusé et taquin qui ne le quitte jamais. Louis lui fait signe de le suivre et nage, plonge sa tête sous l’eau, son corps entier. Harry reste quelques secondes sans rien faire, et quand la tête de Louis ressort de l’eau, son rire résonnant jusqu’à ses oreilles, il plonge aussi. Sans se soucier du monde autour. Ils entament une sorte de course, ils s’éloignent un peu, reviennent au bord.

 

Louis est un véritable rayon de soleil. Même la nuit, le soir, quand il fait noir, il éclaire tout. Il est la source de lumière.

Scintillante.

Brillante.

Aveuglante.

Son regard brûle, fait chauffer la peau, il picote par moment. Mais c’est aussi une étoile. Une étoile éclatante dont la lumière chatoie plus que les autres. Tout le monde est jaloux de Louis. Tout le monde est attiré par Louis. Et Louis, comme toute étoile, ne luit pas que pour une seule personne.

 

Alors que Louis et Harry se regardent un instant en souriant, Louis lui est dérobé. Des amis à lui, sûrement, viennent le prendre par les épaules et l’emmènent avec lui pour faire un jeu. Harry est invisible, on ne lui propose pas de rejoindre leur groupe. Il sort de l’eau, ses boucles partent dans tous les sens. Il attrape une serviette posée là, avec d’autres, et s’assoit sur un transat après avoir reprit son verre. Au loin, il entend leurs rires dans l’eau. Quand ses vêtements seront secs, il rentrera chez lui. Il ne veut plus être ici.

 

L’air chaud souffle sur ses vêtements, il termine son verre de bière en regardant le ciel noir se mélanger à la mer. C’est beau, c’est pur. Il aimerait tendre la main et toucher les étoiles, en serrer une entre ses doigts pour avoir la sensation de toucher la lumière et se faire brûler. L’incandescente destruction de son être.

 

Une fois à peu près sec, au bout d’une dizaine de minutes, il se relève. Enfile ses chaussures restées sur le sable. Harry passe simplement la serviette dans ses cheveux afin d’en égoutter les pointes humides. Il jette son verre dans une poubelle, regarde autour de lui. Zayn est au fond du bar et discute avec plusieurs personnes, il lui enverra un message.

 

Harry quitte la plage, il s’éloigne et l’écho des rires dans l’eau lui serrent le coeur. Il n’aurait jamais dû venir. Il ne parvient pas à s’intégrer comme les autres, à rentrer dans le sac. Se fondre dans la masse. Une cigarette pas encore allumée entre les lèvres, il saisit son briquet et s’arrête dans son mouvement en entend des pas rapides derrière lui.

 

– Harry !

 

Quand il se retourne, il voit Louis courir à sa rencontre, une serviette sur le bras. Encore trempé. Ses vêtements lui collent à la peau. Une fois devant lui, il reprend son souffle et fronce les sourcils. Mais il y a encore cette trace de sourire sur son visage, ce sourire qui ne disparaît jamais.

 

– Tu aimes bien t’enfuir n’est-ce pas ?

 

Harry hausse les épaules et joue avec son briquet. Ce n’est pas vraiment fuir, c’est plutôt partir quand il ne se sent plus nécessaire. Il passe déjà énormément de temps seul, il ne veut pas en plus en passer entouré des autres. Louis le regarde avec attention, ses yeux indigo fixés sur son visage neutre. Puis il enroule sa serviette blanche autour de son cou, avance de quelques pas.

 

– Suis moi.

 

Naturellement, Harry n’est pas contre un brin d’aventure. Surtout si elle veut dire partager plus de seconde de sa vie avec Louis. Alors, il le fait. Il suit Louis.

Peu importe où il ne mènera.

Peu importe ce qui se trouve à l’autre bout du chemin.

Au moins, il aura profité du voyage. Du corps encore mouillé de Louis près du sien, de son parfum de sel, de tabac humide et de fraise. Toujours la fraise. Même si ce n’est qu’un léger soupçon. A peine perceptible. Mais Harry a la vive impression de la sentir partout sur lui. Une empreinte de son corps qui ne le quittera jamais vraiment. Ou alors, ou alors c’est une fragrance qu’il associe à Louis, à un souvenir de lui. Louis qui boit de la liqueur de fraises. Louis qui sent la fraise et la cigarette, mêlées, tout le temps, même quand il n’en consomme pas. Une marque qui demeure, qui le possède de part en part. Sa caractéristique.

 

Ils arrivent au parking de la mer. Au loin, ils voient les lumières du bar et encore quelques ombres dans l’eau. Des formes sombres qui dansent avec les vagues presque noires. Aucun bruit. Seulement celui de la mer, bien sûr. Il est toujours là, lui. Mais on ne le remarque plus au bout d’un moment, il devient familier, habituel, puis sourd, quasiment invisible.

 

Louis s’arrête devant une petite voiture grise, fouille dans sa poche de pantalon, dans l’autre. Ses sourcils se froncent, l’inquiétude s’installe sur son visage. Il regarde par la vitre à peine ouverte du côté conducteur et pose son front conte celle-ci. Un soupire sort de sa bouche et il se met à rire. Nerveusement. Harry le regarde sans comprendre, l’air interrogateur. Et Louis explique, d’une voix à la fois amusée et désespérée :

 

– J’ai laissé mes clefs à l’intérieur de ma voiture…

 

Un moment de flottement. Puis les rires résonnent à nouveau. Leurs rires. Ils se mêlent harmonieusement, se rencontrent et se bousculent pour mieux se retrouver. Un drôle d’éclair passe dans le regard de Louis qui est à nouveau fixé sur Harry, il le frappe gentiment sur son bras tatoué avec sa serviette humide.

 

– Je ne sais pas si je dois être vexé que tu rigoles et souris uniquement pour te moquer de moi ?

– Sûrement.

 

Harry hausse les épaules, un sourire en coin accroché à ses lèvres rosées. L’espace de quelques secondes, les yeux de Louis les observent et il baisse finalement sa tête vers ses vêtements mouillés. Ils collent encore à son corps divinement sculpté, surtout ses cuisses fermes et son torse apparaissant sous son tee-shirt noir. Louis s’installe sur un banc, un peu plus loin, face à la mer. Le bois est un peu craqué par l’usure, quelques inscriptions gravées, ils s’y assoient. Harry s’allume enfin sa cigarette, son voisin fait de même avec son propre briquet, cette fois. Ils échangent un sourire et s’amusent à faire des ronds avec la fumée. Une petite compétition. Des cercles qui montent,

grandissent

et

s’effacent.

Absorbés par le ciel de la nuit.

 

Lorsque finalement Harry tourne la tête vers Louis, il remarque ses iris bleus faire des allers-retours entre ses lèvres et ses yeux. Comme si tout était en train de disparaître autour d’eux, comme si le décor rétrécissait Harry retient son souffle. Sans même aucun mouvement, il peut déjà sentir le baiser de Louis sur sa bouche.

Un baiser au goût de fraise et de cigarette.

Un baiser humide et sa langue, contre la sienne, au goût de l’alcool fruité.

Un baiser salé de la mer.

 

Tiré de sa rêverie, Harry cligne plusieurs fois des paupières. Ses lèvres sont anormalement sèches et les battements de son coeur n’ont jamais été aussi rapides et douloureux. S’en est presque insupportable. Louis l’attire irrévocablement et ses yeux ardents, sur son visage, sont une invitation irrésistible, malsaine, à se plonger sur ses lèvres. Si Harry n’était pas le genre de personne à trop réfléchir, il l’aurait fait.

Il aurait laissé sa bouche se poser contre celle de Louis et s’embrasser, se découvrir.

Il aurait laissé Louis le dévorer, pas seulement ses lèvres, mais tout entier. Son corps, son âme, son coeur. Tout ce qu’il aurait voulu.

Il aurait laissé Louis le posséder, le rendre fou – en partant du principe qu’il ne l’est pas déjà –, et le détruire par ses doigts, ses lèvres humides, ses baisers, ses mots, ses gestes, son parfum de sel et de fraise.

 

– Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire, pour ta voiture ?

 

Harry a besoin de parler d’autre chose, tout autre chose pour occuper son esprit par autre chose que

ses fines lèvres rosies.

Ses yeux bleus incandescents.

Sa peau halée et bronzée par les rayons du soleil.

Son sourire taquin qui fait vivre ses iris, anime tout son visage.

Son rire mélodieux dont le son est aussi chantant que celui des vagues.

 

Louis hausse les épaules, tire sur sa cigarette. Harry devrait vraiment arrêter de regarder le côté de son visage qui est offert à ses yeux avides. Il devrait réellement. Mais il ne peut pas. C’est plus fort que lui.

 

– J’appellerai le garagiste demain, pour déverrouiller ma porte. Je vais rentrer chez moi avec un de mes potes, je pense. Pour l’assurance, je prendrais en photo et je vais prévenir la police.

– Tu as de la chance qu’on ne te l’ai pas volé.

– Faut croire que la chance est de mon côté oui.

 

Son regard brûlant coule vers Harry dont les joues se mettent à rougir et chauffer. L’effet de la cire d’une bougie versée sur lui. Mais ça ne le fait pas reculer, ça ne lui fait pas peur. Au contraire, ça l’attire plus encore. Au lieu de le repousser, Louis ne fait que l’amener à lui par un long jeu languissant et sensuel. Louis, à lui tout seul, est un appel à la luxure. A se laisser plonger dans les limbes du plaisir charnel, se consumer de désir au creux de ses reins. Mourir de plaisir, ça ne doit pas être si terrible que cela pense Harry.

 

Ils fument encore un petit peu et Harry a la gorge sèche, alors il écrase sa cigarette contre le banc. Son regard est rivé sur la mer. Parfois sur Louis, mais il essaie de se contenir. De ne pas paraître trop attiré. Même s’il pense que pour tous les deux, ce n’est plus un secret. Ils n’attendent qu’un signe pour se jeter à l’eau.

 

Mais ce ne sera pas cette nuit. Pas maintenant. Parce que Harry doit rentrer. Il n’a pas véritablement de raison, ni de restriction car il sait que ses parents ne se seront pas rendus compte de son départ nocturne. Mais il doit partir. Avant que tout ne devienne trop réel. Trop intense.

 

– Je vais devoir y aller.

 

Ce n’est qu’un murmure, puis il se lève du banc. Louis surprit, se met debout, il fume toujours sa cigarette. Son visage a l’air déçu, peut-être triste, ou nettement moins lumineux qu’auparavant. Il hoche la tête lentement, son regard fixé sur le visage de Harry. A sa grande surprise, même si c’est Harry qui fuit ses yeux, il demande d’une voix assez timide. Quasiment avalée par les vagues :

 

– On se reverra ?

– J’en suis certain, oui.

 

Ils n’échangent pas de numéro de téléphone, ce n’est pas nécessaire. Zayn joue le parfait intermédiaire. Et l’effet de surprise est plutôt plaisant, même si l’attente est beaucoup moins appréciable. Pour ne pas l’oublier, pour ne pas que son souvenir s’efface, Harry boira de la liqueur de fraises en fumant.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

La troisième fois qu’ils se revoient, Harry ne s’y attend pas. Ses parents sont absents. Il sort de sa maison pour aller se chercher un repas, et Louis est là. Appuyé contre un mur, il fume et un fin sourire espiègle s’anime sur ses lèvres. Il est là, à vingt heures trente, à l’attendre. Peut-être depuis plusieurs minutes même.

 

Quand Harry parvient à sa hauteur, il n’a même pas besoin de demander que l’autre garçon répond déjà à sa question silencieuse :

 

– Zayn m’a donné ton adresse.

 

Évidemment, Zayn. Qui d’autre ?

Louis se décolle du mur et tend sa cigarette à Harry. Il exprime son refus en secouant doucement la tête et cache ses mains moites dans ses poches de jean. Louis lui lance un sourire et la garde donc entre ses doigts. Sans rien indiquer, il commence à marcher et remonter lentement la rue. De son côté, Harry le suit quelques secondes des yeux, immobile. Mais il ne lui faut pas plus pour se mettre à se joindre à ses côtés. Il ne sait pas où il l’emmène, et c’est ça qui est bon. C’est ça qui fait monter l’adrénaline dans ses veines et palpiter son coeur. Personne ne lui a jamais donné autant de surprises et d’aventures que Louis en seulement deux courtes fois passées à ses côtés.

 

Cette fois, Harry s’est promis de ne pas fuir.

Peu importe l’heure.

Peu importe les différentes envies et désirs qui passent dans son esprit.

Peu importe s’il agit bizarrement, s’il ne trouve pas les bons mots.

Peu importe la peur que fait naître Louis en lui.

Parce que Louis est un être unique et qu’il ne doit pas le laisser filer entre ses doigts. Pas encore. Harry a assez attendu.

 

– Comment ça s’est passé pour ta voiture alors ?

 

Tandis qu’il pose la question, pour lancer une conversation, il aperçoit l’amusement se dessiner sur le visage de Louis. De manière nonchalante, il hausse les épaules et tire une bouffée de sa cigarette.

 

– Aucun incident, un garagiste est intervenu le lendemain. Il a fait ça en deux minutes.

– Tant mieux, alors.

– Oui. Mais ce soir, on utilise un taxi.

 

Harry commence maintenant à se demander où peut bien l’emmener Louis. Malgré son air interrogateur, Louis ne lui dit rien et son sourire s’étend jusqu’à ses yeux dont les coins se plissent. Ils remontent encore quelques rues, puis arrivent à un petit supermarché. Louis l’emmène entre les rayons, choisit une bouteille de liqueur de fraises, son regard malicieux se pose sur Harry. D’un commun d’accord, ils prennent un sachet de chips salés. Harry insiste pour payer, Louis soupire mais lui laisse encaisser le paquet.

 

Ils sont installés à la mer. Sur le sable, au dessus d’une serviette que Louis a ramené dans son sac à dos. L’air est chaud. Le soleil a tapé toute la journée. Le jour n’est pas encore couché. Quelques personnes se promènent encore le long du quai ou de l’eau. Elle semble rosée avec les rayons fatigués du soleil, près à se coucher d’ici peu de temps.

 

Louis ouvre la bouteille de liqueur, leur serre chacun un verre en plastique.

Harry n’a jamais autant aimé venir ici.

Harry n’a jamais autant aimé un pique-nique.

Harry n’a jamais autant aimé se faire surprendre.

Harry n’a jamais autant aimé la saveur de l’adrénaline.

Louis est un homme plein d’imprévus et de rebondissements.

 

– J’espère que tu n’avais rien de prévu ce soir ?

 

La question de Louis décroche un sourire au bouclé et il secoue lentement la tête. L’arôme frais de la fraise coule dans sa gorge, ravi ses papilles. Après avoir savouré cette sensation quelques précieuses secondes, il reprend :

 

– Pas vraiment. Mais je suppose que je n’avais pas non plus le choix.

 

A son tour, Louis boit une gorgée de sa boisson. Il prend un chips dans le sachet et le mange, lentement. Sa petite langue passe entre ses lèvres et Harry a réellement du mal à détacher ses yeux de lui. Du mouvement de sa mâchoire quand il croquer avec ses dents, ses lèvres et son visage. En l’observant, il se dit que ce n’est pas humain d’être aussi beau, sous tous les angles.

 

Louis tourne sa tête vers lui. Ses yeux hébergent un joli bleu-gris.

 

– Je veux juste que tu passes un bon moment, tu sais. Tu n’as pas l’air de sourire ou de rire beaucoup, et pourtant je pense que tu peux vraiment le faire si tu le veux.

 

Et Harry se rend compte que les rares fois où il a pu rire ou sourire étaient en présence de Louis. Même si ce ne sont que des ébauches, des esquisses. C’est un début. Et Louis sait qu’un début mène forcément à une fin.

 

Harry suppose qu’il peut laisser tomber ses barrières. Même rien qu’une nuit. Que personne ne sera là pour lui faire des reproches. Pour lui dire ce qui est bien ou mal. Lui dicter sa conduite. Ou se moquer de lui. Louis n’est pas comme ça. Louis sourit, souvent, il rit, beaucoup. A en cacher ses jolis yeux. Mais ce n’est jamais dans l’intention de le ridiculiser. C’est plutôt un bonheur communicatif.

 

– Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Je veux dire, j’ai mal parlé de ta fête, je t’ai fuis deux fois et…

– J’aime bien courir après ce qui m’échappe, le coupe Louis.

 

Surprit, Harry relève les yeux vers ceux en face de lui. Dans sa main, il joue avec ses deux morceaux de chips. Ses joues rosissent sous le regard de Louis qui ne le laisse définitivement pas de marbre. Gêné, il mange en détournant son visage vers la mer. Les vagues sont calmes, presque silencieuses. Elles viennent lécher le sable et s’y coucher, le caresser.

 

Le silence revient. Harry ne sait pas réellement ce qu’il veut dire par là. Ou alors il ne le sait que trop bien. Et ça lui fait peur.

Courir après ce qui lui échappe.

Louis est vraiment un être humain à part, il serait bien le seul à poursuivre un homme qui ne fait que disparaître, créer des tensions et ne sait pas entretenir une conversation. Et qui, en plus, n’est capable que de critiquer sa fête d’anniversaire sous ses yeux. Mais, apparemment, Louis ne compte pas abandonner sa course-poursuite. Pas maintenant.

 

Parce qu’il se penche, pose une main sur la serviette, lève une autre sur la nuque de Harry et ses lèvres s’échouent sur les siennes. Subitement. Mais avec une douceur infinie.

Tout cela avant que Harry n’ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

Et la première chose qu’il sent, c’est la goût de la fraise partout dans la bouche de Louis.

Puis la douceur de ses lèvres humides, un arrière arôme de cigarette et de chips mêlés. Mais surtout

surtout la fraise. Partout.

Partout

sur lui.

Sa bouche.

Son nez.

Sa langue.

 

Harry a l’impression de se faire embrasser par une vague.

Bousculer les lèvres par les remous fougueux, furieux de la mer.

Il veut s’y noyer, volontiers.

Entre sa langue chaude et sa bouche à la fraise.

Dans ses yeux à la couleur d’un océan en pleine tempête. Ce n’est pas un bleu marin, ni celui d’une eau turquoise et calme, c’est le bleu traversé par un orage violent. Et s’en est d’autant plus sublime. D’autant plus fascinant et attirant.

Il veut que l’ouragan déferle sur lui, le plaque au sol, le bouscule dans le tous les sens et le dévore.

Son ventre gronde, il n’est pas affamé, c’est un autre genre de faim. C’est le premier éclair qui transcende le ciel de son estomac.

 

A bout de souffle, ils se détachent. Leurs visages restent proches, ils ne s’éloignent pas. Ils cherchent de l’air entre le court espace qui sépare leurs lèvres avides. Harry respire mal, fort, parce que Louis a aspiré presque tout ce qu’il restait de souffle en lui. Comme le baiser du détraqueur. Louis a ingurgité son âme.

 

Harry ouvre ses paupières et tombe sur les iris tempétueux de Louis. Un bleu-gris-vert à la couleur d’une pluie d’hiver. Ses pupilles sont animées par des mouvements tumultueux.

Le désir, l’appétit, l’amusement, le mystère.

Harry le regarde un instant, leurs nez se touchent presque, se frôlent et ça déclenche un sourire sur leurs deux visages. Puis, après avoir fermé les yeux, Harry se penche et initie un autre baiser, à son tour. Un peu plus sûr de lui. De ses gestes. Une main perdue contre la joue de Louis.

Un goût de nouveauté. De légèreté. Et encore la fraise. Sur le bout de leurs langues qui se rejoignent et se caressent mollement.

C’est presque aussi humide que la surface d’une peau lors d’un jour de chaleur accablante en été.

Presque aussi humide qu’un corps qui vient de sortir de l’eau salée de la mer.

 

Soudainement, Harry a envie d’embrasser Louis au milieu de l’océan. Là où leurs pieds ne peuvent pas toucher le sable humide, visqueux.

Là où ils sont obligés de s’agripper l’un à l’autre, les épaules, le dos, les hanches, les cuisses autour du bassin, pour garder la tête hors de l’eau. Et respirer. Et s’embrasser. Et s’asphyxier.

Il a envie que ses lèvres bousculent sur les siennes tandis qu’ils chavirent, tanguent au milieu des remous incessants des vagues.

Harry a envie de beaucoup de choses, d’un coup, mais surtout de Louis.

 

Cette fois, lorsque leurs bouches se décollent, c’est pour de bon. Ils ont besoin d’un peu d’espace vital pour respirer. Remettre les idées au clair. Mais ils ne se lâchent pas du regard pendant plusieurs secondes. Les rayons dorés du soleil illuminent et lèchent la peau de Louis, lui donne un aspect d’or précieux, brillant plus fort que cet astre qui va se coucher pour laisser place à sa compagne la lune.

Puis Louis reprend de la liqueur de fraise, Harry est tenté de la goûter directement sur ses lèvres. Encore et encore.

 

Ils restent un moment sans parler. A la place, ils comblent le silence par des gorgées saveur fraise et des chips salés croquants sous les dents. Louis termine son troisième verre de liqueur. Ses joues sont recouvertes d’un voile rosé irisé. Harry se demande un instant si ce sont les effets des rayons faibles du soleil qui se couche, à l’horizon, derrière l’eau calme. Mais son regard pétille comme les bulles du champagne, et c’est définitivement l’effet de l’alcool.

 

A ses yeux, Louis en est d’autant plus attirant. Innocent, rieur, léger. Il renverse sa tête lentement en arrière, ses yeux clos et ses mains de chaque côté de ses cuisses pour se maintenir. La vision est affreusement érotique. Sa pomme d’adam exposée, sa gorge déployée, sa mâchoire acérée, ses traits fins et saillants à la fois. Harry avale sa liqueur de travers. A côté de lui, Louis ressemble à une statue en or massif d’un dieu grec. Le regarder est presque insoutenable, c’est comme se faire éblouir directement par le soleil.

 

– Ça te dit de bouger un peu ?

 

La voix de Louis est pâteuse, molle, mais elle ressemble encore à une coulée limpide de jus de fraise. Harry hoche la tête. Ils se lèvent, jettent le sachet vide de chips, où il ne se battent plus que quelques miettes éparpillées et les gobelets. Louis tient la bouteille de liqueur, le bouchon refermé. Il en reste la moitié.

Une fois sur le trottoir et la serviette dans son sac, ils s’arrêtent en face de la route. Louis tapote sur son téléphone, la lumière blanche éclaire certaines parties de son visage. Il le verrouille et se tourne vers Harry.

 

– Le taxi arrive.

 

Harry acquiesce, encore. Trop fasciné pour être capable d’aligner des mots. Il se mettrait à bégayer, c’est certain. Louis a une sorte de pouvoir, d’emprise sur lui qui le rend mielleux et pris dans un état second. Pourtant, il n’a pas encore énormément bu. Deux verres, à moitié remplis. Mais ses joues chauffent déjà, cependant il est persuadé que l’alcool n’y est pour rien. Que ce sont les yeux de Louis qui lui brûlent la peau. Il pense à se pencher, glisser ses doigts calleux dans ses mèches de cheveux et l’embrasser. Encore. Entre deux réverbères. Et le jour qui vit ses dernières minutes.

 

Ils restent sans rien dire jusqu’à ce que le taxi s’arrête devant eux. Il faut quelques secondes à Harry pour réagir quand Louis s’avance et lui ouvre la portière arrière. Cet air amusé et taquin habite toujours son visage angélique. Harry entre dans le véhicule où la chaleur est presque insoutenable. L’air est lourd. Il attache sa ceinture et sa main frôle la cuisse de Louis quand celui-ci s’assoit à ses côtés. Le conducteur demande l’adresse et Louis lui indique un endroit dont le nom est inconnu aux oreilles de Harry. Pourtant, en deux ans et demi, il a eu le temps de découvrir de nombreux lieux ici. Surtout pour échapper aux griffes et règles de ses parents.

 

Le trajet n’est pas long. Mais Harry a le temps de penser, de réfléchir beaucoup. Du moins comme il le peut. Parce que le corps de Louis est très proche du sien, trop proche. Puis bientôt, il déplace sa main de sa propre cuisse. Et ses doigts fins et chauds effleurent et courent sur ceux de Harry, caressent le dos de sa main. Ce jeu sensuel, frissonnant dure quelques longues secondes. Peut-être même des minutes. Sans que leurs doigts ne s’accrochent, même s’ils se cherchent éperdument.

 

Au creux de sa poitrine, le coeur de Harry bat à tout rompre. Il a peur que ces battements ne fassent trop de bruit, alertent Louis. Son souffle est court, il essaie de reprendre un rythme normal. Mais son voisin de route le bouleverse trop. Harry regarde droit devant lui, la route éclairée par les phares avant de la voiture, Louis a la tête tournée à gauche, vers la vitre teintée. Puis c’est leurs genoux qui se touchent et restent l’un contre l’autre. Difficiles à détacher. Même quand ils doivent se lever lorsque le taxi s’arrêtent. Louis lui tend un billet, le remercie et ils sortent. Il fait chaud, c’est le coeur de l’été, mais l’air est plus respirable que dans la voiture. C’est dehors que leurs doigts s’entrelacent. La main de Louis, celle qui ne tient pas la bouteille de liqueur, trouve la sienne et son regard pétille de malice, de bonheur peut-être aussi.

 

– Tu es déjà venu ici ?

– Non, ça ne me dit rien.

– Tant mieux.

 

Louis souffle ces mots dans un murmure, comme une incantation, et Harry tombe directement sous le charme de ceux-ci.

Peu importe où Louis l’emmène, il le suivra.

Que ce soit au coin de la rue ou au bout du monde. La destination n’a pas d’importance, c’est le voyage qui compte. Parce que Louis trouvera toujours un moyen de le rendre surprenant et authentique. Façonné à son image.

 

Accompagné d’un rire, Louis tire doucement sur sa main. Il guide la marche. Entre l’herbe, quelques buissons, des fins chemins de sable. Harry n’entend plus la mer, le bruit des vagues. C’est silencieux. Presque lourd. Mais la main de Louis dans la sienne fait battre son coeur et ça sonne comme le bruit du monde entier. Au bout d’une branche, quelques feuilles lui chatouillent le bras. Ils marchent peut-être une dizaine de minutes. Harry finir par entendre le chant des vagues. Louis serre ses doigts autour des siens. Puis ses yeux découvrent.

 

Découvrent une petite crique. Calme. Les vagues effectuent de lents vas et viens sur le sable. Le soleil est quasiment couché au loin. Ils n’ont presque plus de lumière. Bientôt, ils seront éclairés par la nuit. Ils ne pourront plus voir les nuances, le dégradé idyllique de l’eau. Le transparent d’abord, puis le vert et le bleu azur. Harry pense aux yeux de Louis.

Les yeux de Louis tournés vers lui et son sourire qui sert de lumière.

 

Sans réfléchir, Louis pose sa bouteille au sol près du sac. Puis ils enlèvent leurs chaussures, d’abord on ne perçoit que leurs souffles et les remous de la mer. Puis les rires, qui se joignent et se bousculent. Ils courent sur le sable, se déshabillent. Harry hésite à retirer son dernier vêtement qui couvre le milieu de son corps, l’endroit intime. Mais quand il relève le regard, il manque de s’étrangler avec sa propre salive. Et il a soudainement chaud. Trop chaud. Mais pourtant, presque aucun vêtement ne couvre son corps.

Ce qu’il voit est à couper le souffle. Il croit à un mirage, d’abord.

Louis, complètement nu, l’eau au niveau des mollets, s’enfonce petit à petit dans l’eau. Elle épouse son corps comme s’il était fais pour y entrer.

Louis, l’électron libre.

 

Même s’il se sent comme un voleur, et sur le point de perdre son souffle, il l’observe. Il l’admire.

Il retient la courbe de son corps. La retrace de ses yeux ébahis.

Le creux de son dos.

Ses fesses rebondies.

La fermeté de ses cuisses.

Ses omoplates qui ressortent.

La rondeur de ses hanches.

Ses épaules légèrement voûtées.

 

Les vagues entourent son petit corps, le mouille et le caresse.

Harry a furieusement envie de passer sa langue partout. Mais surtout là.

Là, en dessous d’une de ses fesses, au niveau du pli de sa cuisse.

Il se retient d’y passer sa langue pour récupérer les perles salées laissées là par la mer. Contre sa peau solaire. Lisse et délicate. Sûrement fondante comme du chocolat.

Ses lèvres sont sèches, entre-ouvertes. Et quand Louis se retourne vers lui, l’eau lui arrive au dessus du nombril, Harry rougit. Mais il suit le mouvement, il retire son caleçon, le laisse tomber au sol. Incertain, il avance dans l’eau. A son tour, il se sent observé. Mais Louis ne regarde pas son corps, ses yeux sont intimement ancrés dans ceux émeraude de Harry. Et c’est encore plus intime.

 

Une fois à sa hauteur, il reprend son souffle. La température fraîche de l’eau lui fait du bien, calme l’ébullition de son corps. Le niveau de la mer s’arrête juste au dessus de son bas-ventre, lèche les tatouages en forme de feuille de fougère sur le bas de ses hanches. Dans un mouvement lent, Louis lève sa tête vers lui pour le regarder. Sa petite langue passe entre ses lèvres pour les humidifier, il semble à peine respirer. Un fin sourire se dessine sur son visage, un éclair passe dans ses yeux et il tend sa main pour la poser contre la peau de Harry.

 

Du bout des doigts, il retrace le tatouage sur son torse, les ailes des oiseaux. Son souffle percutent la peau de sa Harry, la caresse et il sent son corps picoter de haut en bas. Un violent frisson est en train de naître, il le réprime. Ses yeux ardents ne lâchent plus le visage de Louis, ses petites lèvres fines, presque un seul trait rosé. Difficilement, il ravale sa salive mais laisse échapper un soupir tremblant. Louis relève vers lui un regard à la fois amusé et brûlant, il le taquine :

 

– Tu as jamais vu un corps nu ou… ?

– Si, je... Si bien sûr.

 

Mais jamais un corps aussi sublime.

Aussi délicat.

Aussi gracieux.

La damnation totale. L’appel à la luxure.

Harry dépose une main sur la hanche de Louis, juste au creux de son dos, là où il s’enfonce doucement et fait ressortir son petit ventre de l’autre côté. Sa peau est humide et chaude à la fois, lisse comme une plume. Leurs bassins se touchent presque, ils se frôlent et les frissons de leurs peaux se rencontrent. S’il s’écoutait, Harry descendrait ses doigts contre les fesses de Louis pour les agripper fermement.

 

Puis, dans un murmure quasiment trop bas pour l’entendre, Louis murmure, la gorge sèche et les yeux arrondis par le désir :

 

– Qu’est-ce que tu attends pour m’embrasser au juste ?

 

Et Harry n’attend plus. Il se réfugie sur ses lèvres tandis que les doigts de Louis glissent de ses tatouages à sa nuque puis la base de ses cheveux.

Ils s’embrassent au milieu des vagues, calmes et reposées. Mais leur baiser est frénétique, voluptueux. Leurs langues ne tardent pas à se rencontrer, à nouveau, et entament une danse lascive qui rappelle celle des vagues qui se fondent les unes dans les autres. Ils ont du mal à s’écarter, même pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils ont besoin de s’embrasser, de lier leurs bouches pour taire les battements du coeur et l’orage dans le ventre.

 

Un instant, Harry oublie le fait qu’ils sont nus. Mais le frottement de leur peau sensible le ramène à la réalité, et il frémit. Il halète contre les lèvres de Louis, un sourire satisfait orne alors ses lèvres. Puis ils s’enfoncent un peu plus dans l’eau, elle arrive au milieu de leur torse, au dessus du ventre. Ils parviennent à se détacher, à peine, pour attraper une bouffée d’air. Et ils replongent dans le baiser. Ils s’embrassent un long moment. Ils ne font que cela, s’embrasser à en perdre la raison, le souffle et la notion du temps. Les doigts caressent les cheveux, les hanches, le dos. Pas plus loin encore. Il faut que ce soit lent, très lent.

 

Quand enfin ils ouvrent les yeux, afin de laisser l’air infiltrer leurs poumons, ils voient du noir. Le noir autour d’eux. La nuit qui vient de tomber. La lune qui monte et les premières étoiles qui percent le ciel. Ils sont toujours proches, dans l’eau, seules leurs lèvres se sont détachées. Mais pas pour longtemps, Louis monte sa main contre la joue de Harry et vient capturer à nouveau sa bouche. Cependant, cette fois, ses doigts se font plus baladeurs, plus fermes. Ils descendent sur ses hanches, son ventre que Harry rentre automatiquement sur ses doigts, puis ses cuisses. Ses doigts brûlants retracent l’intérieur de celles-ci tandis que leur baiser devient de plus en plus brouillon.

 

Harry a les joues rosées et le souffle erratique quand il murmure, contre sa bouche :

 

– Touche moi Louis.

– C’est pas déjà ce que je fais ?

 

Même sans ouvrir les yeux, Harry peut deviner le pétillement malicieux dans les pupilles de Louis. Son coeur bat impulsivement, de manière beaucoup trop déstructurée à l’intérieur de sa poitrine. Tout son corps est en ébullition. Louis le consume sans même avoir besoin de le toucher là où le plaisir serait le plus intense. Mais Harry a envie, Harry a besoin de plus. Il a besoin de se sentir vivant contre Louis. Alors, dans un accès de courage, il glisse une main sur une fesse de Louis qu’il caresse et agrippe doucement. Ça les fait sourire, tous les deux. Et il souffle comme il peut, happé par le désir, mais comme une supplication :

 

– Touche. Moi.

 

Louis n’attend que cela. Un signal. Ses doigts taquinent encore un peu l’intérieur de sa cuisse et il la déplace. Là. Là où tout converge, où toutes les sensations se rejoignent pour imploser. L’eau devient abruptement trop chaude. Bouillante. Ou peut-être est-ce leur corps. Harry ne réfléchit plus, il perd la tête. Un long soupire sort de sa bouche et meurt contre les lèvres de Louis. C’est lui qui guide le baiser, l’embrasse, parce que Harry est incapable de faire autre chose que se laisser aller au plaisir montant dans son corps. C’est presque trop. Presque intenable.

 

Et Louis est partout. Contre sa bouche. Entre ses cuisses. Sur son sexe. Sa langue a encore le goût de la fraise quand ils s’embrassent, elle ne le quitte jamais. Ils sont seuls, dans l’eau, entre les vagues, se font bercer par le rythme de la mer. Mais Harry ne peut pas réellement profiter de la beauté du paysage. Son esprit, ses sens et tout son corps sont concentrés sur Louis.

Et sa bouche. Et sa main. Partout sur lui.

 

Harry relâche les lèvres de Louis et descend les siennes dans son cou, marque sa peau avec ses dents, goûte la saveur salée de sa peau. Louis a un grain de peur et un parfum particulier. Pourtant, ce n’est pas le premier homme, le premier corps que Harry découvre, il en a connu plusieurs avant lui. Mais celui de Louis est unique. Il a un goût d’aventure. Les doigts de Louis se resserrent, vont plus vite, beaucoup plus vite. Cela déclenche une montée de plaisir dans le corps de Harry, son dos se cambre légèrement. Puis rapidement, ce sont ses gémissements qui couvrent le murmure des vagues.

 

Fier de son effet, Louis ne cesse aucun mouvement, il vient simplement chercher la nuque de Harry de sa main libre. Ils vivent quelques secondes excessivement intenses. Leurs regards ne se lâchent pas, la respiration de Harry n’a plus aucune forme et sa main se serre sur la fesse de Louis. Leurs yeux sont animés par l’appétit et le désir, une flamme de passion. Puis leurs lèvres se retrouvent. Et il en faut peu à Harry pour arriver à l’apogée. Il s’accroche à Louis comme à un dernier espoir, tremblant de plaisir, alors qu’il succombe entre ses bras. Le point de non-retour.

 

Quelques secondes après, Louis passe ses bras autour de la taille de Harry. Quant à lui, il s’écroule littéralement contre son corps encore chaud, le souffle court, le coeur au bord des lèvres et le bas du corps en pleine combustion.

C’était si simple, mais intense, passionné, extrêmement érotique aussi.

Le temps de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits, Louis caresse son dos du bout des doigts. Ne sont plus perceptibles que le son de leurs respirations et le clapotis des vagues. Le coeur de Harry bat bien trop vite pour qu’il puisse l’entendre. Puis ils se redresse, il voudrait à son tour faire du bien à Louis, lui provoquer les mêmes sensations envoûtantes, la même impression de se perdre dans les limbes du plaisir. Mais Louis l’embrasse chastement quelques secondes et se recule. Sa main retrouve celle de Harry, il murmure d’une voix douce :

 

– Sortons, allons nous sécher.

 

Harry a la tête un peu trop dans les nuages pour protester. Il suit Louis. Il suit le corps nu de Louis qui se dévoile, l’eau qui glisse sur sa peau, la fait ruisseler d’étoiles sous la lumière de la lune. Ses pieds sont plein de sable, il prend la serviette que Louis lui tend. Il en sort une autre son sac, ressuie ses cheveux et son torse.

 

Une vision dont Harry se délecte encore et Louis lui adresse un sourire amusé, mais il ne dit rien. Il ne laisse pas non plus l’occasion à Harry de s’approcher, de le toucher, de le coucher sur le sable et le laisser embrasser sa peau partout et goûter le sel qui s’y est déposé du bout de sa langue.

A la place, il enfile son caleçon, prend le tee-shirt de Harry au sol et le passe au dessus de sa tête pour s’en revêtir. Harry se sèche, les gouttes qui dégoulinent de ses jambes. Ses sourcils se froncent quand il repose son regard sur Louis.

 

– C’est mon tee-shirt.

– Je sais.

 

Harry ne peut s’empêcher de sourire. Alors, lui aussi porte celui de Louis. Son odeur lui colle à la peau.

La fraise

et l’odeur de Louis

partout sur lui.

Ils terminent de s’habiller, Louis prend une gorgée de liqueur, pour se rafraîchir la gorge. Harry secoue la tête quand il lui en propose. Puis, tandis qu’ils remontent, leurs doigts se faufilent les uns entre les autres pour se lier. C’est presque aussi intime que ce qu’ils viennent de partager au milieu de l’océan. Ils y ont laissé une part d’eux et Harry regrette de devoir déjà quitter tout cela. Laisser ce morceau de présent derrière eux.

 

Mais il suit Louis. Il regarde son tee-shirt un peu trop grand sur ses épaules et ils reviennent sur la route. A nouveau, il sort son portable. Ils attendent le taxi sans rien dire. Leurs doigts toujours joints. Louis lâche simplement sa main pour s’allumer une cigarette. Ils la partagent.

Et Louis fait quelques ronds, avant d’en faire un près du visage de Harry. Il relâche la fumée contre ses lèvres, leurs bouches s’effleurent. Au moment où Harry allait initier le baiser, le taxi arrive devant eux.

 

Comme à l’aller, Louis lui tient la portière et le laisse passer. Encore un peu pantelant, Harry s’assoit et s’attache. Louis prend place à ses côtés et donne l’adresse de Harry au chauffeur. Tandis que le véhicule se met en route, Louis glisse ses doigts dans les boucles de Harry, il les caresse, les embrasse un peu, en respire l’odeur. Harry en profite, ne dit rien, souffle calmement. Sa main se pose sur la cuisse de Louis, il ne la bouge pas cependant. Même s’il aimerait le toucher partout. Retracer sa peau et apprendre à la connaître par coeur. Mais il la laisse là, immobile, une boule de chaleur.

 

Harry s’endort presque sous les caresses de Louis, sous ses baisers contre sa tempe et sa joue. Le trajet est un peu plus long aussi. Puis Louis se recule, sort son portable de sa poche, le déverrouille et le temps à Harry. Allumé sur le répertoire. Il le regarde, ses yeux d’un bleu sombre brillent.

 

– Donne moi ton numéro.

 

Un sourire naît sur les lèvres de Harry. Ce sourire qui dévoile sa belle fossette, et Louis ne peut pas résister, il vient déposer ses lèvres à cet endroit. Harry fait courir ses pouces sur l’écran tactile, dix chiffes et il rend son téléphone à Louis. Son coeur se soulève de bonheur à l’idée de faire partie de sa liste de contact, de recevoir sous peau un message de Louis.

 

Le taxi ralentie, s’arrête. Le conducteur attend. Louis tend sa main pour caresser la joue de Harry. Son regard brille dans la noirceur du véhicule, il est tendre et lumineux. Sa peau est presque aussi chaude que celle de Harry.

 

Et il se penche, dépose à peine un baiser sur ses lèvres, c’est plus un effleurement. Pourtant, Harry aimerait que ce soit une nouvelle déferlante de fraise et de cigarette. Il avance sa tête pour mieux l’embrasser mais Louis se recule, le sourire malicieux et passe son pouce contre sa lèvre inférieure. Trop lentement. Harry a le temps de le sentir laisser une marque.

 

– Bonne nuit, Harry.

 

Ce n’est qu’un murmure, que eux seuls peuvent entendre. Et Harry répond, tout aussi bas, contre son pouce :

 

– Bonne nuit, Louis.

 

Résigné à laisser cette soirée là, à contre coeur, Harry ouvre la portière et sort du véhicule. Lorsqu’il la referme, il se passe quelques secondes, et le taxi se remet en route,

s’éloigne,

disparaît.

Mais la présence de Louis reste là. Partout sur lui.

Contre sa peau. Sur ses lèvres. Son corps. Sa langue. Ses cheveux.

La fraise, la cigarette et son odeur corporelle qui émane de son tee-shirt.

Et pour la première fois, Harry rentre chez lui avec le sourire aux lèvres.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cependant, le lendemain, il ne reçoit aucun message.

Et ce n’est pas faute d’espérer.

De déverrouiller son portable chaque minute.

Il l’a sur lui, toute la journée, au cas où il se mettrait à sonner.

Mais rien.

Aucun signe.

Aucun nouveau numéro affiché.

 

Plusieurs jours passent. Puis une semaine. Puis dix jours. Toujours rien.

Courir après ce qui lui échappe.

Harry se dit qu’il s’est bien fait avoir.

Ou alors que c’est à lui de courir après ce qui lui échappe.

Louis lui échappe.

Mais il garde espoir de pouvoir le revoir, parce que Louis a toujours son tee-shirt et Harry le sien. C’est forcément un signe. Qu’ils vont se rattraper, tous les deux. Peut-être se bousculer. Et faire des étincelles en se percutant.

 

Louis est un fantôme, une énigme. Sauf que Harry n’a jamais été fort en mathématiques.

Alors, il se contente de rester la plupart du temps allongé dans son lit. Le tee-shirt de Louis collé à ses narines. Cherche désespérément les traces de son odeur. De cette nuit.

Jamais il ne s’était jamais senti aussi heureux, aussi vivant qu’à cet instant. Là, dans les bras de Louis, au milieu des vagues, bousculé par son orgasme. Il a respiré la peau de Louis comme jamais il n’a pu le faire avec personne.

Et Louis l’ a bouleversé d’une manière effrayante. Et ça l’attire irrévocablement. C’est comme jouer avec le feu. Il ne peut pas reculer. Il ne peut pas s’en empêcher. C’est addictif de braver l’interdit.

 

Son nez enfoui dans le col du tee-shirt, les yeux clos, il sursaute quand son téléphone se met à vibrer. Il se précipite dessus, ses mains tremblent. Un numéro inconnu. Son coeur s’emballe.

 

_Bonsoir Harry, tu peux passer à mon appartement si tu veux. Je te joins l’adresse. Louis._

 

Après avoir lu l’adresse, Harry fixe le petit « Louis » suivi d’un smiley. Il se redresse précipitamment, descend de son lit et va chercher dans son armoire de quoi être plus présentable. Harry n’y réfléchit pas à deux fois. Il a besoin de voir Louis, de le toucher, de lui parler, de le sentir, de l’embrasser, de le caresser, de l’enlacer, de respirer son odeur.

De l’avoir partout sur lui, encore. Son odeur de fraise et de cigarette.

 

Ses boucles encore en pagaille, son tee-shirt un peu froissé, Harry descend les escaliers. Un sac sur le dos, le tee-shirt de Louis dans celui-ci. Sa sœur est là, elle révise des cours, dans sa chambre. Il peut partir tranquille, personne ne peut l’en empêcher.

L’itinéraire sur son gps lui indique un trajet de dix minutes, il prend sa voiture. Trop pressé d’arriver pour s’y rendre à pieds ou en vélo.

 

Louis réside dans un immeuble gris et blanc de cinq étages. Harry appuie sur le numéro vingt-deux, il attend impatiemment. Puis ça sonne, Louis lui ouvre. Il grimpe les escaliers. Prendre l’ascenseur serait une perte de temps. Une fois au deuxième étage, il s’arrête devant la porte de Louis, tend la main pour toquer mais la porte s’ouvre avant même que ses doigts n’en frôlent le bois.

 

Elle laisse apparaître un Louis torse nu, bronzé, tatoué. Simplement vêtu d’un bas de jogging. Harry a la gorge qui se serre, s’assèche, le bras encore tendu et les mains rapidement moites. Son battement cardiaque s’accélère sous le sourire que Louis lui adresse. Il se recule, le laisse entrer.

Harry se sent très timide, très gêné d’entrer là où Louis habite. Dans son espace privé, intime.

Et ça lui ressemble vraiment. C’est assez petit, il y a des objets un peu partout, le canapé est légèrement défait. Quelques couverts et assiettes s’entassent dans l’évier de la cuisine ouverte.

C’est surtout l’odeur qui frappe en premier. La cigarette et Louis. Le parfum de Louis, partout. C’est encore pire que son tee-shirt.

 

– Fais comme chez toi. Tu veux boire quelque chose, thé ? Café ?

 

Derrière lui, Harry sent Louis passer et frôler son bras au passage. Sa peau est chaude. Celle de Harry frissonne déjà. Il dépose son sac sur un siège, et rejoint Louis en cuisine.

Il lui demande un thé noir. Louis sourit, le laisse s’asseoir sur le tabouret devant le bar. Il fait chauffer l’eau, s’allume une cigarette et sors deux tasses tout en fumant. Les yeux de Harry ne cessent de faire des allers retours entre la courbe de son dos nu et celle de son ventre. Son jogging descend lascivement sur ses hanches. On dirait presque qu’il ne porte aucun sous-vêtement en dessous de ce simple vêtement usé.

 

Louis sort deux sachets de thé, fait tomber les mégots dans son cendrier et lui tend sa cigarette. Toujours avec son sourire. Harry la prend et tire une bouffée. Puis Louis se penche au dessus du comptoir et l’embrasse. C’est tendre et humide à la fois. Un baiser à la nicotine.

Comme il n’a pas encore déjeuner, Louis se prépare un toast et une petite assiette avec des fraises.

Des fraises.

Encore partout.

Elles envahissent l’espace.

Et l’esprit de Harry. Tout ses sens.

 

Un air taquin sur le visage, Louis passe ses fraises sous l’eau. Il en porte une ensuite à ses lèvres, croque dedans. Harry ne peut pas détourner les yeux. Une attraction impossible à surmonter.

Du jus de fraise reste sur ses lèvres, colorées de ce voile rosé et sucré. A son tour, Harry se penche et l’embrasse. Il renverse une tasse au passage, ça fait un bruit sourd contre le bois de la table. Mais ils n’y prêtent aucune attention. Ils ne l’entendent peut-être même pas. Les lèvres de Louis sont collantes, fraîches, acidulées. Harry récolte le sucre contre celles-ci du bout de sa langue. Un énorme frisson traverse son dos et Louis glissent ses doigts entre ses boucles.

 

Ils se reculent, à bout de souffle comme jamais. Les joues de Harry sont aussi roses que les lèvres de Louis. Et maintenant, il a envie de les sentir partout sur lui. A des endroits purement intimes. Se faire encore renverser de plaisir. Revivre ce qu’il a vécu la dernière fois qu’ils se sont vus, entre les vagues douces et la peau brûlante de Louis. Un parfait contraste qui le fait chavirer. Qu’il veut connaître, encore et encore. S’y perdre.

 

Mais Louis verse l’eau chaude dans leur tasse, redresse celle qui a basculé sur la table. La fumée de l’eau bouillante s’élève dans l’air et meurt contre le plafond. Se joint à celle de la cigarette que Harry porte doucement aux lèvres de Louis, les coudes appuyé sur le rebord de la table. Exprès, il passe sa langue contre la peau de ses doigts et referme sa bouche autour de la cigarette afin d’en consommer une bouffée. Il souffle la nicotine si près du visage de Harry qu’elle trouve un chemin et se faufile à l’intérieur de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. C’est totalement érotique. Et ça lui fait tourner la tête. Le regard sûr de lui que Louis lui jette. S’en est presque intimidant.

 

– Je suis content que tu sois venu.

– J’ai envie que tu me fasses l’amour.

 

C’est sortit tout seul. Harry n’a rien plus contrôler. Ni ses mots ni sa pensée. Il n’a plus d’emprise sur quoi que ce soit. Même son désir. Il suinte de partout, s’échappe et ne demande qu’à imploser. Son corps hurle. Hurle à Louis. Ne demande plus que lui.

De le soulager.

De l’aimer.

De le transpercer.

De le consumer.

Il veut mourir de plaisir entre ses bras. Se noyer dans les vagues de ses yeux.

Ce ne sont pas des mots à prendre à la légère, il le sait. Il sait ce que ça implique. Mais il n’a pas peur. Il est certain de son choix. Il ne l’a presque jamais dit. Parce que c’est précieux. Spécial. Comme Louis. Faire l’amour. C’est ce qu’il veut. Harry veut fabriquer l’amour avec Louis, contre le corps Louis.

 

Mais Louis se recule. Il se redresse, ses sourcils se froncent et il baisse les yeux vers sa tasse encore fumante. Il semble gêné, dérangé tout à coup. L’ambiance a changé, elle est plus lourde. Comme l’annonce d’un orage qui se prépare à éclater. Le thé commence à bien infuser, l’eau est marron foncé. Celle de Harry est noire. Déjà. Son coeur bat trop vide et ses lèvres sont sèches.

 

– Harry… Je ne fais pas l’amour.

 

Son coeur rate un battement.

Et il ne s’attend pas à ça. Il imagine tous les scénarios possibles sauf celui-là. Louis qui se jette sur lui. Ils auraient commencé par des baisers fiévreux et langoureux, frénétiques. Puis ils se seraient caressés, en surface. Les vêtement auraient rejoint le sol et Harry aurait découvert que oui, Louis ne portait pas de caleçon en dessous de son jogging. Ils auraient fait l’amour dans le canapé, dans son lit, au sol, contre un mur, peu importe. Tant qu’ils puissent se toucher et s’envoyer mutuellement dans les étoiles.

 

Harry s’attend à tout. Mais pas… Un refus. Pourtant, le message semble assez clair depuis la dernière fois. Ils ne se sont jamais rien cachés. Ils n’ont jamais besoin de mots pour savoir ce qu’ils veulent. Les gestes parlent avant même que les lèvres s’ouvrent. Et Louis ne semblaient pas non plus contre l’idée de s’aimer chaudement entre les vagues à ce moment là.

 

Pourtant, Harry y réfléchit un peu plus. Et il se souvient. Ça lui serre le coeur. Douloureusement. L’évidence est sous ses yeux depuis le début.

Il se souvient.

Il se souvient de Louis, entre les vagues, qui ne l’a pas laissé le toucher. Le caresser. Et lui faire atteindre à son tour l’orgasme.

Il se souvient de Louis qui s’est enfui. Sans rien dire. Harry n’a pas eu l’occasion de lui faire voir aussi les étoiles. Parce que Louis a disparu bien avant.

Parce que Louis est celui qui a fui. Pas Harry.

 

Il n’a pas besoin de demander quoi que ce soit. La question doit être pendue à ses lèvres, car Louis reprend, lentement, il prend son temps pour expliquer.

Harry est ailleurs, abasourdi, blessé au plus haut point.

 

– Je ne suis pas comme ça, ce n’est pas pour moi l’amour Harry, je… Je ne fais pas ça.

 

Louis ne fait pas ça. Bien sûr. Il est trop parfait pour faire ça. Il faut bien qu’il ait un défaut ce garçon tout de même. Harry est très calme, trop calme. Sa voix est basse, tranquille. Mais à l’intérieur

A l’intérieur il hurle. Il se frappe. Il se griffe. Tout dégénère. Le bonheur se transforme, dans un capharnaüm infernal, en noirceur la plus complète. En colère.

En dégoût.

En tristesse.

Il serre les poings à n’en plus sentir ses doigts. Ils deviennent blanc. Mais il reste droit, humble.

 

– C’est pour ça que tu ne m’as pas recontacté, quand je t’ai donné mon numéro ?

 

C’est difficile d’empêcher sa voix de trembler. Louis le regarde, essaie de capter son regard, mais celui de Harry est soudainement vide.

Froid.

Sombre.

Il en a froid dans le dos. Il aimerait le prendre dans ses bras, s’excuser, lui embrasser le front et le câliner jusqu’à ce qu’il se mette à craquer. Mais ce n’est sûrement pas la meilleure chose à faire. Harry demande la vérité. Alors Louis peut au moins être honnête avec lui. Même si cela doit lui faire mal, parce qu’il sait que – inévitablement – il s’est attaché. A Louis.

 

– Oui, mais ce n’est pas toi enfin… Je fais cela avec tout le monde, tu sais.

 

_Tout le monde._

Son coeur frappe violemment contre sa poitrine, tremble et se brise. Harry est donc cela. Harry est comme _tout le monde_. Harry n’a rien d’extraordinaire. Ou de différent. Ou de spécial. Harry n’est pas Louis. Harry ne sera jamais ni Louis ni à Louis. Harry est banal. Harry est _tout le monde_.

 

Harry, comme _tous_ les autres, s’est laissé entraîner dans les filets de Louis. Des filets avec des ronces, des pointes qui écorchent la peau du coeur et laissent des traces indélébiles.

 

Harry regarde la cigarette que Louis a posé, un peu plus tôt, sur le rebord du cendrier. Elle se consume. Personne n’y touche. La fumée s’évapore toujours en un fin filet vers le plafond. Harry pense à faire pareil, s’évaporer. C’est ce qu’il fait de mieux. Et là, les larmes lui montent à la gorge.

 

Alors, avant de craquer, avant de perdre ce qu’il lui reste de dignité, il se lève du tabouret. Il ne regarde pas Louis, sinon il le sait, il ne voudra plus partir. Son regard va le retenir. Et ses lèvres rosées et son parfum trop enivrant. Trop trop trop. Harry doit partir, avant que cela ne lui monte à la tête.

 

Sa main tremble quand il prend son sac, il serre fort ses doigts autour, ouvre la fermeture et saisit le tee-shirt de Louis. Pas lavé. Froissé. Son odeur encore présente dessus. Sûrement mêlée à celle de Harry. Et il a envie de pleurer. Totalement pathétique. Il aurait dû le laver. Pour faire tout disparaître. Ou le brûler. Avec les souvenirs qu’ils ont pu partager.

 

– Je te rends ton tee-shirt.

– Tu t’en vas ?

– Oui.

 

La voix de Louis est presque fragile. Différente. Il semble moins sûr de lui tout à coup. Mais Harry ne se retourne pas. Il met son sac sur son dos, va vers la porte. Sa main tire sur la poignet, il sort dans le couloir froid et gris.

Et s’en va.

 

Louis n’essaie pas le rattraper. Pas cette fois. Il ne bouge pas.

C’est fini.

Il ne court plus après Harry.

 

Dehors, il fait extrêmement chaud. Harry étouffe. Il a l’impression que l’air ne passe plus dans ses poumons.

Il aimerait qu’il pleuve pour que ses larmes salées se confondent avec les gouttes de la pluie.

Il aimerait se faire posséder par un orage, que les coups de tonnerre frappent plus fort encore que ceux son coeur à l’intérieur de sa poitrine.

Il aimerait se perdre au milieu de la mer, se faire renverser par des vagues, piéger par le sable mou, poisseux, que l’eau s’infiltre dans ses poumons et lui donne l’impression d’être vaincu.

Il aimerait tout oublier. Louis. La saveur de la fraise et de la cigarette, encore sur sa bouche.

 

Le regard brouillé, il rentre chez lui. En voiture, ses mains tremblent sur le volant. Essoufflé, il ferme la porte derrière lui. Il n’a pas couru. Il ne parvient juste plus à respirer correctement. Sa sœur le rejoint dans l’entrée, elle fronce les sourcils. Le visage inquiet, elle demande :

 

– Harry ? Qu’est ce qui se passe, ça ne va pas ?

 

Mais il passe à côté d’elle, monte dans la salle de bain. Il s’enferme. Fait couler l’eau, bouillante, et se déshabille. Il veut retirer toute trace, toute odeur, tout souvenir. Sous les jets, ses doigts frottent ses lèvres pour retirer la saveur de Louis. Il ne veut plus de la fraise, ni de la cigarette. Ses mains tremblent, ses jambes aussi. Il tire sur ses cheveux et se met à pleurer.

Silencieusement.

Et ça fait affreusement mal.

 

Il pense à la manière dont il s’est donné à Louis, dont il s’est livré à lui. Dans l’océan. Tout entier. Si vulnérable. Et encore il y a quelques minutes. Quand il lui a demandé de lui faire l’amour. Mais Louis ne fait pas l’amour. Et encore moins avec _tout le monde._

 

Harry pleure sous la douche pendant un moment. Sa sœur toque à la porte, lui demande si ça va. Il coupe l’eau, s’enroule dans une serviette et répond qu’il a besoin d’être seul.

Seul.

Totalement.

Il est mieux seul. Il n’aurait jamais dû essayer de ne pas l’être.

 

Plus tard, quand il rejoint sa chambre, il vide la bouteille de liqueur de fraise dans les toilettes et la jette. Se débarrasser de tout. Une fois allongé dans son lit, il supprime le message de Louis. Mais il n’a pas la force de le bloquer. A la place, il éteint son cellulaire et la lumière. Dans le noir, il pense. Trop. Il pense encore à Louis. A ses mains, ses lèvres, son corps nu dans l’eau.

 

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Il se sent manipulé et idiot d’avoir cru que Louis serait différent, serait unique, serait une bonne chose, une bonne personne. C’est lui qui est comme tout le monde, comme les autres. La vie n’est qu’un jeu à ses yeux, et s’il brise quelques coeurs au passage, c’est encore mieux.

 

Ses sanglots redoublent quand il se rappelle que Louis ne lui a pas rendu son tee-shirt. Et que ce serait un prétexte pour le voir à nouveau. Sauf que Harry n’a pas du tout envie de le croiser à nouveau.

 

Et Louis a gagné, encore. Parce que Harry ne parvient pas à le chasser de ses pensées ni à trouver le sommeil.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Zayn a bien essayé, ainsi que sa famille, de lui demander des explications. Mais Harry s’est braqué. S’est renfermé.

Il n’a jamais donné de raison ni à sa soudaine froideur ni à ses larmes l’autre soir devant sa sœur. Il n’en a jamais parlé. Le sujet n’a jamais été abordé. Et cela fait deux semaines maintenant qu’il a vu Louis pour la dernière fois.

 

Si Louis sait aussi bien disparaître, Harry est tout aussi doué à ce jeu là. Il passe ses journées à lire, marcher le long de la mer, faire un tour à sa librairie préférée et penser à Louis.

Parce que malgré tout ses efforts, il ne parvient pas à l’oublier. Il essaie, mais c’est une trace qui doit prendre du temps à partir. Du moins, il l’espère.

 

En attendant que tout s’efface, il s’assoit sur le sable. En face de l’eau. Il est tôt. Le soleil se lève à peine. La chaleur est toujours là. Peut-être moins intense. Mais elle recouvre la peau de Harry. Parfois, il aimerait fondre avec elle. Sous les rayons du soleil.

 

Les yeux rivés sur les vagues, il sort son paquet de cigarettes de sa peau. S’il a cessé de boire de la liqueur de fraises, il ne peut pas se résoudre à arrêter de fumer. Puis, il fumait déjà bien avant de rencontrer Louis.

Tout ne se rapporte pas à Louis.

 

Une fois sa cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres, il sort son briquet et l’actionne. Aucune flamme n’en sort. Il recommence. Toujours rien. Ça fait pourtant le clic. Mais pas de flamme pour allumer le bout de sa cigarette. Il secoue le briquet, râle, fronce les sourcils. Épuisé, il le range dans sa poche en grognant des insultes. Il ne sait pas réellement contre qui. Contre lui-même. Contre Louis. Toujours.

 

– Tiens. Les rôles s’inversent on dirait bien.

 

Un frisson traverse le dos de Harry. Comme piqué à vif.

Électrocuté.

Et il se lève d’un coup, sa cigarette tombe dans le sable, son coeur avec.

 

Louis est là. Devant lui. Sous ses yeux. Plus que jamais. Et il le déteste de tout son être. De venir le voir, lui parler, dans toute sa beauté et sa candeur, comme si rien ne s’était passé. Harry a envie de le tirer par les cheveux et le jeter loin dans l’eau. Lui crier de ne plus revenir. Jamais.

 

Mais il ne bouge pas, il en est incapable. Peut-être que son coeur bat trop fort pour que ses membres fonctionnent correctement. Et il ne remarque que maintenant que Louis a le bras tendu, un briquet au bout de ses doigts fins. Son briquet. Celui par lequel tout a commencé. A la soirée d’anniversaire. Une boule se forme dans la gorge de Harry, il serre ses poings et essaie de rester de marbre. Louis avance, Harry recule d’un pas. Il ramasse finalement la cigarette au sol et l’allume, avec son brique fonctionnel puis la tend à Harry.

 

Lui a du mal à comprendre. Ce qu’il fait là. Ce qu’il cherche à faire. La raison de sa venue ici. Harry n’a eu aucun message, aucun appel en deux semaines de temps. Il commençait à se faire à l’idée que tout était fini. En fait, pas réellement. Mais du moins, à celle qu’il ne reverrait plus jamais Louis. Et pourtant, il est là. Dans son jean noir serré et son tee-shirt gris qui laisse voir ses tatouages. Harry le déteste.

 

Harry le déteste avec toute la haine possible enfermée en son sein. Mais il prend la cigarette et la coince entre ses lèvres pour en tirer une bouffée. Elle a un petit peu le goût de grain de sable, sur sa langue. Tant pis, il la fumera quand même. Harry essaie de trouver la force de tourner les talons, partir, s’enfuir. Il sait le faire pourtant, mais là, là il semble bloqué. Retenu. Et il ne doute pas que Louis en soit la cause.

 

D’ailleurs, il sort de son sac un tee-shirt. Harry le reconnaît. Son coeur se serre et sa gorge lui pique. Ce n’est pas la nicotine. Ce sont les larmes qui affluent, qui veulent briser les barrières. Et peut-être la colère aussi. Elle veut exploser, elle doit exploser. Avant que Louis ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Harry secoue la tête et dit froidement :

 

– Tu peux le garder, le brûler, peu importe. Je n’en veux pas.

 

Et il se retourne. Il commence à partir. La force est revenue. Pour un temps parce que la voix de Louis l’arrête à nouveau. Mais il ne devrait pas, il devrait continuer, tracer son chemin. Oublier. Passer à autre chose. Louis le ramène toujours en arrière.

 

– Harry, attends…

– Non, je n’ai pas envie d’attendre. Je n’ai fais que ça, avec toi, et regarde où ça m’a mené.

 

Dans son élan de colère qui monte, Harry se retourne et serre sa cigarette entre ses doigts. Il pourrait presque y faire un trou tellement sa prise est forte. Puissante. Louis voit les éclairs dans ses yeux, sent la colère dans sa voix. Il le regarde avec appréhension et une légère inquiétude se lit sur son visage angélique.

 

Harry se sent pathétique de se livrer ainsi à un inconnu qui, malgré leurs moments passés ensemble à lui en faire tourner la tête, l’a blessé et brisé comme jamais personne ne l’avait fais avant lui.

Louis reste unique et la blessure qu’il inflige l’est aussi.

 

– Je t’en prie Harry, je te demande cinq minutes... Laisse moi m’expliquer cinq minutes, et si tu ne veux plus me voir ensuite, je partirais.

 

Louis semble réellement désespéré et déterminé à la fois. Harry ne dit rien, mais dans sa tête, il lui laisse le temps d’une cigarette. Quand elle sera consumée, Louis le sera avec elle. Et il espère qu’il en ira de même pour ses souvenirs.

Que rien ne résiste, qui ne ne persiste.

Que tout disparaisse, enfin.

Harry en a assez d’être rempli de Louis, il voudrait que son être ne soit composé que de vide. Un vide existentiel qu’aura laissé Louis. Il se frappe mentalement. Pourquoi faut-il que tout soit toujours relié à lui maintenant ?

 

Harry fume, sans rien dire. Louis joue avec le tissu du tee-shirt de Harry quelques secondes, tire sur ses doigts presque nerveusement au passage.

Harry se demande si le vêtement sent encore l’odeur de Louis. Peut-être même la fraise et la cigarette. Il a l’a sûrement porté en fumant, un soir, chez lui. Parce qu’il trouvait ça cool de penser à la façon dont il venait de briser un nouveau coeur. Celui de Harry.

Ou leur deux parfums mélangés.

Ou la lessive de Louis.

Ou rien. Rien du tout.

L’échec, simplement.

La trahison.

 

– Je me suis totalement trompé. Tu n’as rien à voir avec les autres. Tu n’es pas comme tout le monde. Je l’ai su dès le début, dès que je t’ai vu sur le siège dans le jardin avec ton verre et ta cigarette. Je n’ai jamais eu le moindre doute, mais… Je voulais me persuader du contraire. Je voulais que tu sois comme tout le monde, comme tous les hommes que j’ai pu fréquenter. Alors, je t’ai traité comme tel. Comme si tu n’avais rien de plus.

 

Alors qu’il fume, Harry l’écoute. Il l’écoute attentivement. Il essaie de ne rien laisser paraître, mais à l’intérieur tout gronde, tout se bouscule à nouveau.

Le chamboulement. L’art de Louis, apparemment. Qu’il maîtrise à merveille. Cependant, il semble tout aussi retourné que le bouclé. Il cherche ses mots, serre le tee-shirt de Harry contre sa poitrine, fort entre ses petits doigts noueux. Ainsi, il ressemble à un enfant.

Un enfant fragile, apeuré, que Harry voudrait protéger.

Mais il ne peut pas. Il doit se protéger lui, avant tout. Se protéger des garçons comme Louis qui jouent avec les mots et les coeurs. Et il le fait encore, il ne cesse de faire changer les battements cardiaques de Harry. Il a l’impression de se trouver dans un ascenseur qui ne prévient pas lors des montées rapides et des descends vertigineuses.

 

Aimer devrait être interdit. On ne devrait pas être brisé, secoué, manipulé, torturé comme ça. Psychologiquement. Dans tous les sens. Harry déteste l’amour.

Harry déteste l’amour qu’il porte à Louis. Cet amour fou arôme fraise et cigarette.

 

– Mais je le savais, que tu n’avais rien d’ordinaire. Tu as cette petite étincelle, tu essaies de la cacher, seulement je la vois et j’ai envie de la saisir. De la prendre entre mes mains et de la faire briller. Je n’ai pas menti, tu sais. Je cours après ce qui m’échappe. Sauf que tu es le seul pour qui je cours. Tu es le seul qui m’échappe. Et je… Je n’ai jamais ressenti ça, d’accord ? Du moins, pas depuis longtemps. J’ai été amoureux qu’une seule fois dans ma vie, mais ça n’a jamais été réciproque. Je sais ce que ce que tu dois ressentir, je le sais parce que je l’ai vécu et… Je connais ce sentiment, je connais tout ça. Harry, je le ressens aussi. D’habitude, ce sont les autres qui me courent après, moi je n’ai pas à le faire, mais… Tu me files entre les doigts à chaque fois que je veux les refermer sur toi. Je n’ai pas arrêté de penser à toi, à tes lèvres, ta voix, ton corps nu, ton sourire et… Tu me hantes. Je n’arrive pas à te sortir de ma tête. Ça me rend fou…

 

Harry aussi ça le rend fou. Totalement. Il ne sait plus quoi penser. Sa cigarette brûle seule entre ses doigts tremblants. Sa bouche est légèrement entre-ouverte, sa gorge sèche et ses yeux posés sur Louis. Ses yeux qui cherchent une réponse, un signe, un indice.

 

Pendant tout ce temps, ils se tournent autour, se bousculent, se renversent parce qu’ils ont tous les deux peur de dire les choses.

De passer de l’acte à la parole.

D’avouer.

D’employer de grands mots qui ont un sens. Parce que ça doit avoir un sens, forcément. Ce n’est pas simplement une attirance physique. Ils le savent. C’est bien plus intense, bien plus puissant, bien plus compliqué que l’alchimie et la fusion des corps.

 

C’est autre chose. Un tout autre niveau. Au dessus de tout ce qu’ils peuvent imaginer. Ça les dépasse. C’est pour cela qu’ils sont effrayés et puissamment attirés à la fois.

 

– J’ai été complètement idiot et égoïste de penser que te traiter comme tout le monde ferait disparaître mes sentiments, mes doutes… Et je suis désolé. Tu ne méritais pas que je joue à ce jeu avec toi. Il n’y a aucune compétition, aucune règle. Ton tee-shirt, je ne l’ai pas lavé non plus. Il sent toujours ton odeur. La cigarette et la vanille. J’ai été tellement désespéré que…

 

Pour la première fois, Harry voit les joues de Louis se colorer d’un léger voile rosé. C’est encore plus sublime et fascinant que le teint doré de sa peau happée par les rayons du soleil. Ce rose prune qui se mêle avec le bleu-gris de ses yeux, le bronzé de sa peau. Harry replonge dans sa folie. Un sourire reprend place sur les lèvres de Louis, plus doux, plus tendre, lumineux. Ses yeux se baissent vers le tee-shirt qu’il tient dans sa main et il secoue la tête. Il rit.

Comme ça. Il rit. C’est si pur. Si innocent.

 

– … que j’ai été chercher après ton parfum. Avec l’aide de la vendeuse, je l’ai trouvé et je l’ai acheté. C’est totalement pathétique, oui… Mais j’en avais besoin pour me dire que tu ne partirais pas totalement. Que je pouvais noyer ma peur là-dedans. Dans un foutu parfum à la vanille.

 

Louis s’avoue vaincu. Il ne veut pas gagner une bataille qui le rendra malheureux. S’il doit perdre Harry, s’il doit tout perdre, alors qu’il en soit ainsi.

Il n’a plus peur.

Plus maintenant que la vérité a éclaté au grand jour. Tant pis si ça doit faire des éclairs, si l’orage vient abattre sa foudre sur lui, sur eux. Il est prêt à tout faire, tout endurer, tout vivre pour retrouver Harry. Ce n’est pas une tempête qui lui fait peur.

 

C’est Harry.

Harry et ses grands yeux vert sapin posés sur lui depuis le début.

Harry, silencieux, droit, froid. Qui l’écoute.

Harry et son visage blessé, triste.

Harry et ses lèvres entre-ouvertes qui n’attendent que lui.

Ce serait une damnation de ne pas y goûter. De ne pas demander pardon par un baiser.

 

Louis a mal à la poitrine, ça bat trop vite là dedans. Il aimerait que le rythme se calme un peu. Qu’il puisse se concentrer sur autre chose. Sur Harry.

 

Un moment passe. Quelques secondes qui deviennent des minutes. Le bruit des vagues couvrent le silence. L’absence de paroles. Le jour se lève, petit à petit. Les premiers rayons du soleil qui aveuglent presque.

L’air est déjà chaud. Mais Harry sent des milliers de frissons monter dans son corps. Jusqu’au creux de sa poitrine. L’effet Louis.

 

– Dis quelque chose...

 

Louis le supplie presque, sa voix tremble sur la fin. Ses yeux clairs espèrent. Une réponse, un signe, quelque chose.

Même s’il lui jette sa cigarette presque consumée au visage, même s’il se met à crier, à pleurer, à taper son torse de ses petits poings, même s’il lui hurle des insultes. Mais il voudrait ne pas rester dans le silence, dans le vide.

 

Harry regarde sa cigarette, la fumée qui s’en échappe. Il l’écrase sur la semelle sa chaussure. Son regarde se pose à nouveau sur Louis. Il avance d’un pas, puis deux. Face à face. Pas loin l’un de l’autre. Quelques mètres, peut-être.

 

Sa main se plonge dans sa poche de jean, il tire une nouvelle cigarette, la tient entre ses doigts. Louis fronce les sourcils, se demande s’il va encore fumer ou la regarder s’éteindre seule. Quand elle arrive à bout.

 

– Tu peux allumer ma cigarette s’il te plaît ?… Mon briquet est vide.

 

Cette phrase. Les premiers mots échangés lors de leur rencontre. Ils s’en souvient. Encore. Louis sourit, ses yeux s’illuminent. Il s’en rappelle comme si c’était hier. Sa technique de drague assez discutable, pour approcher Harry. Alors qu’il l’avait observé pendant plusieurs minutes. Seul. Extrêmement beau sous la lumière de la lune.

 

Louis glisse ses doigts sur la joue de Harry. Ils retracent ses traits, sa pommette, sa mâchoire, sa nuque ses cheveux. Harry range sa cigarette, il n’en a pas besoin. C’était pour la forme. Pour dire de manière détournée. Sa main vient trouver la hanche de Louis.

 

Ils oublient tout le reste.

 

Leurs lèvres se percutent, se retrouvent, se redécouvrent. Un goût nouveau. Quelque chose a changé. Pourtant, Louis a toujours le goût de la cigarette et de la fraise. Et Harry porte encore le parfum de la vanille sur sa peau.

Partout.

Ces saveurs les entourent.

 

Entre deux baisers, assez brouillons et précipités, Louis murmure viens

viens à la maison je te ferais l’amour je t’aimerais toute la journée jusqu’au coucher du soleil et demain on recommencera

on fera des erreurs c’est sûr mais je veux qu’on invente l’amour à deux à notre façon

je ne fais pas l’amour à tout le monde non je te le fais à toi seulement à toi je peux te montrer l’amour du bout des doigts du bout des lèvres viens laisse moi t’aimer.

Harry sait qu’il n’aura plus besoin d’acheter de bouteille de liqueur de fraises pour en retrouver le goût. Pour cela, il aura la peau et les lèvres de Louis.


End file.
